Rain
by byak
Summary: Shuuya, voce já beijou uma menina? - One-Shot; Kano x Kido.


**Disclaimer: Mekaku City Actors não me pertence amiguinhos ;-;**

**N/A:** Well, olá. Temos aqui, uma Kano x Kido -_ ou Shuuya x Tsubomi, como preferirem -._ História lixo q ~ Mas basicamente, se passa na época em que os dois estavam no colégio, com direito a traquinagens e tudo mais. q

Aproveitem e desculpem pelos erros, e pela história meio bleh.

**_Enjoy~_**

* * *

_15:37_

As horas pareciam não passar. Estava tudo tão monótono...

A sua frente a professora de português falando, ou talvez reclamando sobre os alunos que não queriam nada com nada. Uma vez ou outra, esquecer de fazer a tarefa era normal, pelo menos assim pensava. A sua esquerda, o amigo com quem passava as tardes tagarelando. Até ele estava calmo.

O encarou por alguns segundos, soltando um leve suspiro de insatisfação e logo voltou a olhar para sua _sensei. _E como sempre, ela ainda estava em pé reclamando. Debruçou-se sobre sua carteira, batendo a cabeça repetidas vezes na madeira; Até que finalmente cansou. Ainda debruçado sobre a carteira, olhou para sua direita e então lhe veio o motivo do seu dia estar assim.

- _Tsubomi... – _Suspirou, fitando a garota. Desde de cedo, quando a irmã havia feito-lhe uma pergunta, um tanto quanto curiosa, ele estava assim. Era como se a tal pergunta, tivesse mudado o rumo do dia; Antes uma tarde ensolarada, tranquila. Agora, chovia e todos estavam tão quietos. _As horas estavam se arrastando_.

As palavras ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça. E então ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada.

"_S-Shuuya... Bem, você já b-beijou uma menina?"_

Não podia deixar de lembra do rosto levemente ruborizado da menor a algumas horas atrás, enquanto timidamente o questionava. Ele podia ter respondido na hora, porém não o fez. Ficou em silencio, enquanto observava a menina se arrepender aos poucos de sua pergunta. Sim, aquela pergunta poderia ter sido feita por qualquer outra pessoa; Mas não foi qualquer pessoa que a fez.

- Shuuya? – Chamou a garota, cutucando repetidamente o braço do outro.

- O que foi? – Respondeu, voltando rapidamente a realidade.

- Você ficou _viajando_ a aula toda, vai ficar aqui no intervalo também?

Ele realmente havia se perdido em seus pensamentos novamente, nem notara o momento em que a aula tinha acabado. Levantou-se da cadeira espreguiçando-se, arrumou algumas coisas sobre a carteira e então como se nada tivesse acontecido, brincou:

- Pensei que a chata da professora nunca fosse parar de falar. – Riu divertido, mesmo estando com os pensamentos longe dali. – Ei, Tsubomi! Vamos até la fora?

- Lá fora? Heh, se você quiser ficar encharcado, pode ir.

- Ah, eu tinha me esquecido de que está chovendo. Nhe, então vamos andar pelos corredores tediosos de nossa tão querida escola. – Debochou, puxando a irmã para fora da sala. – Vamos, vamos!

Durante o intervalo, era bom estar com ela. Apesar de quase sempre ele falar sozinho, já que ela nunca ficava muito animada. Ah, mas já estava acostumado com seu jeito quieto e calada. Arrastou-a por todos os corredores da escola, por todos aos andares até que o sinal veio a bater. Logo teriam que voltar a sala, ao assuntos tediosos de sempre. Escorregou suas costas pela parede, sentando-se no chão.

- Acho melhor irmos, ou vamos levar bronca, Shuuya. - Disse a menor, tentando levanta-lo. Insistiu em puxa-lo, até que conseguiu fazer com que ele lhe acompanhasse até próximo da sala. Não era como se ele tentasse resistir, ele só queria saber se ela fazia tanta questão assim de te-lo na sala; já que sempre sentavam perto. Era engraçado ver como a menina o puxava até a sala. O intervalo teria sido mais proveitoso se não estivesse chovendo, porém ele ainda tinha uma saída.

Estavam quase na porta da sala, quando Shuuya resolveu tomar outro corredor.

- O-O que você está fazendo? Temos que ir pra sala! - Exclamou Tsubomi, já perdendo a paciência, oque no caso, era raro.

- Shhh! Eu pensei em "_pularmos_" alguns tempos de aula, ué.

- Pular? Você não quis dizer matar; faltar!? - Não conseguia ela, entender como ele podia dizer e fazer coisas assim com tanta naturalidade e de modo tão simples. Nunca havia matado aula, não gostava. Mas talvez tudo ficasse bem - Hm... e para onde vamos? - Indagou, tentando aceitar a ideia de ultima hora.

- Já que perguntou, sempre que não quero assistir as aulas vou para o deposito da cobertura - Explicou, enquanto tentavam se esquivar da vista dos professores que passavam nos corredores - você não pode negar que isso é divertido! - Sorriu.

- E se formos pegos? Ainda vai ser divertido? Ayano-nee não vai gostar disso... - Parou um momento, suspirou e então voltou a acompanha-lo - Mas, voce disse o deposito na cobertura? Como vamos chegar até lá, esta chovendo! Vamos acabar nos molhando e...

- Assim fica mais divertido!

A garota nada mais falou, apenas ficou observando o rosto do maior com um sorriso divertido no rosto. Aquele sorriso a deixava boba, sem ter o que dizer. Sempre que o mesmo vinha conversar com ela, lá estava o mesmo sorriso. Por isso na maioria das vezes, ficava calada; não queria estragar o momento com algo que o fizesse parar de sorrir. Agora, lá estava ela correndo pelos corredores da escola, ou melhor sendo puxada, até a cobertura. Não que a aula fosse mais importante que aquilo, mas com certeza pegariam um resfriado depois, logo toda a história viria à tona e nãos seria nada bom.

- Eh, só faltam as escadarias - Disse o menino, ofegante.

- Só? Corremos tudo isso, para não sermos pegos e você me diz que só faltam as escadarias!? - Indagou frustada. Não haviam motivos para estar assim, ela fora de vontade própria, não tinha porque descontar nele. Ambos estavam cansados. - Huh... Pelo menos não são tantas escadas.

- Então vamos logo, assim poderemos descansar la em cima. - Respondeu, enquanto subia os primeiros degraus. Durante todo o trajeto, em nenhum momento a pergunta me mais cedo havia deixado de lhe perturbar. Não conseguira responder de manhã, então esse era o momento para esclarecer as duvidas. Não queria fazer com que ela pensasse que tivesse ficado bravo, ou chateado com a pergunta. Só que ficou surpreso, não esperava por aquilo. Decidido, segurou o braço da menor fazendo com que subissem os degraus mais rápido, escorregando em uns e pulando outros; até que finalmente chegaram á cobertura.

- Por que tanta pressa? - indagou Tsubomi, enquanto tentava recuperar o ar - Chegaríamos aqui do mesmo jeito se tivéssemos subido de vagar!

- Desculpe, acho que me empolguei - Sorriu, enquanto tetava disfarçar bagunçando os próprios cabelos. Abriu devagar a porta, e como ja esperado, ainda estava chovendo. Saiu rapidamente, soltando uns risinhos ao sentir a chuva em sua pele, e então esticou a mão para que ela o acompanhasse.

- Já cheguei ate aqui mesmo - Reclamou, enquanto se aproximava do outro. A chuva era tão boa, fazia tempo que não se sentia assim. - Ah, o deposito. Você disse que gosta de ficar lá, vamos logo antes que essa chuva se torne um problema futuro! - concluiu, enquanto se dirigia ao pequeno deposito.

- Na verdade, eu menti! - Exclamou, com um belo sorriso no rosto - Na verdade, eu so te trouxe aqui, para poder conversar melhor. - Explicou, segurava a mão da menor, trazendo-a para próximo de si - Hoje cedo, você me fez uma pergunta. Sei que não respondi, não foi por mal, eu só fiquei surpreso. - Pode notar o rosto dela ficando levemente erubescido, enquanto acariciava delicadamente a face acentuada e bem desenhada da garota - Então sobre isso...

- S-Shuuya, você não precis... - Foi interrompida, ao sentir o suave toque dos lábios do maior nos seus. Sentiu seu rosto esquentar, e suas bochechas receberem uma quantidade generosa de sangue. Tinha vontade de empurra-lo, mas eles não estava fazendo nada errado. Aos poucos, os lábios se afastaram e então ela não sabia mais o que dizer. - S-Sh-Shuu...

- Bem, agora eu já posso dizer que beijei uma garota! - Exclamou ele em um tom brincalhão, soltando uma risada.

- S-Seu idiota! Não sai por ai beijando qualquer um, hmpf! - Empurrou-o levemente, dando de costas - Eu vou voltar para dentro! - andou até as escadarias novamente, batendo a porta atrás de si. Apoio as costas na mesma, deslizando, até sentar-se no chão. Tocou em seus próprios lábios levemente, enquanto sentia seu rosto esquentar novamente - _Idiota_... - Suspiro, quase que feliz.

Do lado de fora, em pé olhando fixamente para fora, Shuuya sorria. Passou a ponta dos dedos nos lábios, antes selados com os da mais nova, e com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto, pôs se em direção á porta que davam nas escadarias. Tocou na maçaneta levemente, apoiando a cabeça na madeira e a girou devagar.

-_ Talvez eu realmente seja um idiota... - Concluiu, sorrindo abobado_.

_End_.


End file.
